Wishes of the Emotions
by Collete-Chan
Summary: Edward has just began his life when he gives it up.Bella is slowly dying, and has a few last wishes. Including having a baby. So Edward decided to help her, not expectiong to fall head over heals, and risk death himself.vamps are vamps humans human
1. Chapter 1

**NEWNEWNEW!!!!! NEW FIC! WOOTWOOT! HAHA!!! now, if you love me, and even if you dont, go on and look up Labyrinth by Oomph. That is one of my favie songs right now ^.^ plz enjoy this fic, or I will find u, lol jk. but seriously, enjoy. ^.^**

_EdwardPOV_

I was laying on my floor when the phone rang. I jumped up because it was in my room, and checked the caller ID, being iritated when it took a few seconds to show up. Weird. Unknown name. The number says it's from Washington though....

"Hello?" I said.

"Yellow!" A woman said. I could hear a smile in her voice. "Is Carlisle available?"

I tried to remember if he had left yet. "Yes, one moment. May I ask who's calling?"

"Renee Swan," she said. "I was told to give him a call conserning my little girl."

"Very well, Miss Swan." I said. I ran to Carlisles office, and found him looking through a large book. I saw that it was a book on cancer. He was reading a selective section on leukemia. I held out the phone to him. "Renee Swan." I told him.

He took the phone from me, and I rn back to my room, and lay back down.

I was extremely curious about this conversation. Carlisle wasn't really a pediatrition! He wasn't a cancer specialist either. I listened to both ends of the conversation from where I stared at the ceiling, and layed beside the vent that releaced into his study. He had the phone on speaker as he looked through the book and typed on his laptop.

"Her leukemia is getting worse, isn't it, doctor?" The woman said, her voice full of everlasting sorrow.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." Carlisle sighed, his vouce filled with sorrow as well. "I've contacted the make-a-wish foundation, as you requested, but they told me that they won't be able to make it work. They can't fullfill her wishes. If you want, I can call around, and see if I can make it happen, but it is extremely low probablility that she will survive it."

"I've told her this, but she remains stable. Once she has her heart set on something, not even death will stop her. She is strong right now, but that is enough for her. As long as she is still about to hold her weight, she will do it. I've told you this, and you've heard her."

"Yes, I understand, Renee." Carlisle paused, thinking. "I could find someone to help her with most of her wished, but not all of them. I'll make a few calls, and ask around. If I find someone, I'll contact her."

"I'm sorry about all the trouble we cause you Carlisle," Renee sounded on the verge of tears. "But thank you so much for all this. Let's just hope that, if all her wishes are granted, that the child does not suffer."

Child? What child?

Carlisle agreed, and told her that he needed to leave soon. Renee thanked him once more, and they hung up. After a moment, Carlisle called for me.

This didn't look so good. Child? Cancer? Me?

damn


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edward, at the moment is a human. So is Bella. The rest of the Cullens are vampires.**

_Bella_

I'd grown up knowing that, after college, I'd get married and have kids, see Renee and Charlie during Christmas and Thanksgiving, send birthday cards to my friends from Forks...Live in Arizona.

When I turned 18, I was finishing off high school-well, not really. I had just started senior year. Well, a few weeks, maybe two months into the year, I was bruising up. Honestly, this was no real surprise. I've always been a bit on the klutzy side. But this time, when I fell, I got really bad bruises, and they wouldn't go away. Even my mother noticed. Charlie was on a buisness trip to Germany, so he didn't know anything until we called him.

We'd gone to the doctors, and they told me their theories as to my bruises. Leukimia. And when they told me that it was terminal, I didn't even freak out about it. Five, maybe six more years of life. I didn't care about that. I cared that I would never have kids!

I didn't ever realize how much I wanted to have kids, until I realized I never would. So I told my mom. She cried. I told Charlie. He cried. I told my best friend, and she laughed. I told my boyfriend, and he broke up with me.

So, I told my doctor. He wasn't a cancer specialist, but he'd been my doctor since I was young. He'd been young too, and now he was still sorta young. He was married, and his wife was my mothers childhood friend. They had kids, most of them adopted, all my sort-of friends. Rose and Jasper were twins, Esmes, Alice and Emmett were cousins, adopted, and Edward was adopted. I'd told my doctor, Carlisle, that if my parents ever died, I wanted him and his wife to adopt me.

So, when I told Carlisle that my biggest wish was to have a baby, he smiled and said, "I'll see what we can do."

My heart had flown.

He'd contacted the make-a-wish foundation to see if they could help, this being his first thought. When I went to bed one night, I threw up, sick, and clearly dying, so Renee called Carlisle to check on my wish. I made myself stay awake to hear the conversation. When it was over, I cried.

"Her leukemia is getting worse," Mom had said.

"As long as she can hold her weight, she'll do it." That was when I knew that the Make-a-Wish Foundation wouldn't grant my wish. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday, so you can imagine my annoyance when the phone rang around 9am. Renee had gone to work, so I had to rush downstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I gasped. I held my heart, which was thudding, and switched to my tummy, which was hurting from the need of air.

"Bella?" A man asked. "It's Carlisle. Are you okay?" He seemed worried.

"I'm fine. I just had to run down stairs to answer your call 'cuz Mom isn't home. Just, hold on a second." I set the phone on the counter, and bent over, breathing in as much as I could. I wiped sweat off my forehead. When I could speak again, I picked up the phone again. "You still there?" I asked.

"Yes." He sounded like he was smiling. "And I have good news."

"Is it about my wish?" I asked. "I heard that they wouldn't grant it." I sounded on the verge of tears, even to myself. When I blinked, I realized that my eyes, were indeed, leaking salt water. I wiped them away.

"They can't but, I found someone who might."

I stood up straighter, and felt a small smile on my face. "Who?"

"My son. Edward."

My eyes widened. "Your son? Isn't he married?"

"No," Carlisle laughed. "None of my kids are married."

"Oh." I thought for a minute. "Is he okay with granting my wish?" I asked. "Aren't they all, like, uber-religious?"

"No. Just Alice. And Rose if cars are a religion."

We laughed.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle began. "We're going for a camping trip, all but Edward, so if you want to meet him, you two can arrange something."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked. "Over the phone?"

"Of course," He told me. Away from the phone, he yelled, "Edward!"

"Hello?" Edwards voice asked a few seconds later.

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey," He sounded nervous. I could imagine him running a hand through his hair. "I guess Carlisle told you that I offered to help with your, um, wish. I understand if you don't want it to be me, you know, since we don't know each other."

"I just want my wish," I told him. "And we can get to know each other." I nodded, liking the idea. I knew it wouldn't be love, because the only love I would get would be my baby. Edward was just the one who put two and two together for me. He was good looking, and kind, smart...good things for my baby.

"So do you want to meet?" He asked. "Everyone else is going camping for the weekend since it's sunny, but I decided I wanted to stay home and read."

"Sure," I said, smiling. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"Well, if you want, we could go down to Port Angeles. I know a place there where we can sit and talk, maybe get a bite to eat."

"Sure." When he'd said Port Angeles, I took out my phone and texted Renee, asking. A few second later, she replied with a 'go ahad! *thumbs up*'. She's a fast texter.

"Great. When should I pick you up?"

_Edward_

Bella told me to pick her up in an hour, so I got ready. I took a quick shower, and dressed in jeans and a 'George Fox Bruins' shirt I'd gotten, planning to attend there next year. I wasn't super religious, but it had a good psycology program. I blew my hair dry, not wanting it to get frizzy, and took off. I'd only spent ten minutes, and it would take 45 to get to Bellas' house. So I got in my sliver Volvo S60R (**A/N: yes the S60R part matters cuz in the movie he had a C30, which is not what he had in the book**) and drove off, yelling a goodbye to a family that was already gone.

As I drove down the highway toward Forks, I thought about Bella. I'd never met her, but Carlisle had shown my hospital pictures. The hospital lights and gown hadn't been very flattering to her figure or her skin tone, she had a pretty face and deep eyes. One thing that I always looked at in a girl was her eyes. If they were shallow, well, so was she. But even in the 2D pics, Bellas' eyes had had depth. I liked that. Her hair was growing back from the chemo she'd had in the beginning, and Carlisle had said that it was dark and thick. I liked that too. Thick hair was usually a lot nicer than thin, and I personally prefer brunetes anyways.

About halfway there, I texted her with the number Carlisle had given me, asking how she wanted us to be. She replied quickly, and her message made me smile.

When I got to Forks, I realized that I had about five minutes until I needed to pick her up. Using the Tomtom Carlisle had gotten me, I navigated quickly to the small street with a forest on one side. Bellas house was in the forest side, which made me smile. I'd always liked nature and the forest made me comfortable. I pulled up to the curb and got out. There was a break in the rain, which I used to walk calmly up to Bellas' door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

_Bella POV_

I was pretty psyched to here that Edward wanted to meet me. I really hoped that we could be friends through it all. It was better than being with some random guy from a club who just wanted to jump my bones. Edward was Carlisles son, so of course he would be better than most guys.

I'd showered before I'd gone to bed, so I used a flat-iron on the night-curls, then gave it a fluff. My hair was pretty good about volume, but was also good with, well, no volume. It's thick and dark, and just past my shoulders. I loved that my hair was good at growing. It had only been a couple months since chimo, so it had been really good to me.

After doing my hair, I applied some mascara and purple eye liner, which, oddly, brought out some green in my eyes. Since I'm an easy blusher, I also put on a nice coat of powder to hide it. I was just heading to my room to put on clothes when I got a text. Carlisle must have given him my cell number.

_How do u want us 2 b? bf/gf or jst frendz? jw_

I smiled and quickly texted back. _bf/gf if itz kewl w/ u :)_

I hoped that that was a good answer. He had volunteered to have sex with me, after all. Why not be in a relationship? I didn't want to hurt him, but it would make things easier.

I opened my closet, and stared at my clothes. Jeans? Skirt? Slacks? Shorts since Port Angeles was warm today? What about a top? Tank? Tee? Blouse? Button-down? Shoulders or no? Shoes were important to. Tennis shoes? Flip-flops? Flats? Boots? Oh, which purse should I take? Etcetera.

In the end, I decided on light skinny jeans, white and black plaid converse high-tops, and a bright pink fitted tee. I paired it all with a white purse that I'd gotten from a friend-it was Gucci, which was why I loved it-and a black and white scarf. Looking in the mirror, I decided that I looked pretty good. I was just going downstairs, when a knock sounded at the front door. I forced myself to go at a normal pace so that I didn't sweat or trip. Looking at the mirror by the door, saw that I was only blushing a little through the powder, and smiled.

When i opened the door, I didn't see a boy though.

I saw a god.

_**Hope you liked it. It took a bit to write it, being busy with life and books and final exams and tests and reading... yeah. however, this summer, I'm going to try. I get out of school in 8 days counting the weekend.**_

**_Love you all!_**


End file.
